Я всегда буду рядом с тобой
by Lightven
Summary: Усуи волнует будущее. Мисаки волнует то, что волнует Усуи. Жизнь слишком неопределенна, единственное, что они знают точно - они любят друг друга.
1. Chapter 1

Было далеко за полночь, а Такуми все ворочался в кровати и не мог заснуть. Странные мысли не шли у него из головы. Хотя, конечно, странные - это еще как посмотреть, но что-то нездоровое в этом все же было...

Его влечение к Мисаки. Нет, не так. Это не влечение, и никогда им не было. Разве что в самом-самом начале, когда он впервые встретил ее у дверей Мейд Латте. Это любовь, и он твердо в этом уверен. Усуи Такуми любит Мису-тян.

Усуи перевернулся на спину и уставился на темный потолок. Мысли всё роились и роились в голове.

Любит. В этом нет сомнений. В этом просто не может быть сомнений. Любит такой, какая она есть, со всеми ее достоинствами и недостатками. Любит уже давно и, к счастью, не безответно. Вот только...

Он опять повернулся, засунул руку под подушку. Теперь взгляд уткнулся в пустую стену.

_Они_ не хотят дать им быть вместе. _Им_ не нужна такая девушка в семье. _Они_ сделают все, чтобы разлучить Мисаки и Такуми.

_Они_ - это семейство Волкер с дедом Такуми во главе. И они уже начали принимать меры. Визит Джерарда, слежка Седрика, найм Марии... Хотя, надо признать, с Марией Волкеры откровенно прогадали. Конечно, то обстоятельство, что она бегает за Мисаки, не может нравиться Усуи, но он твердо уверен в том, что Мария никогда не причинит Мисе-тян зла. И не допустит, чтобы причинили другие. В данных обстоятельствах это главное.

Поняв, что уснуть ему не удастся, парень сел в кровати. Потер пальцами виски.

Как же он устал от этого, как! Неужели он на самом деле все это заслужил? Как избавиться от того, что его мучает? От чувства собственного бессилия, беспомощности, чувства безысходности, как бороться с этим, если у него нет уверенности даже в собственном будущем?

Но если есть что-то, в чем Такуми уверен – так это в том, что он любит Мисаки. Любит, и не хочет терять. Черт, да он скорее умрет, чем расстанется с ней!

Усуи снова откинулся на подушку.

Да, ему не нужно ничего, если рядом не будет его любимой горничной. Весь мир может катиться к чертям, но она должна быть рядом. Ради этого он готов на все. Ради нее, ради их будущего он готов пойти – он уже пошел – против семьи, которая, хоть от него и отказалась, но без средств к существованию не оставила. Готов подставить семью, которая приняла и воспитала его. Да что там – он готов поступить как трус, готов сбежать с ней и бросить всё, забыть прошлую жизнь, спрятаться в другом городе, другой стране - и жить счастливо...

... Вот только готова ли она?

Такуми закрыл глаза и попробовал выбросить непрошенные мысли из головы, но это ему не удалось.

Аюдзава любит его. Он это знает. Да, Мисаки стесняется своих чувств, и не всегда может позволить себе их выразить, и пытается все скрыть от учеников Сейки. Такая уж она, его Миса-тян. Но готова ли она, как и он, бросить все, лишь бы только быть вместе? Готова поколебать свой статус, поставить под удар свое будущее... Любит ли она его настолько сильно, чтобы выбирая из двух, выбрать его, а не свою семью?

Усуи схватился руками за голову. Черт, не нужно ему сейчас об этом думать!

Он вспомнил, как оказался дома у Аюдзавы, как познакомился с ее матерью и сестрой. Мать Мисаки - чудесная женщина, воспитавшая двух дочерей, не сломавшаяся под ударами судьбы. Такуми хотелось бы, чтобы и у него была такая мать. А Судзуна - не по годам умна и проницательна, правда, с немного нездоровой страстью ко всякого рода лотереям. Усуи был уверен, что эти двое точно смогут прожить без Мисаки. Они уже готовы ее отпустить - только она этого не замечает.

И вряд ли заметит.

Следом пришли воспоминания того самого вечера, когда они с президентом впервые поговорили по душам. Ну, если можно это так назвать. Тогда Такуми узнал, что отец Аюдзавы сбежал, бросив семью выплачивать его огромные долги. Что мать Мисаки работает из-за этого на нескольких работах, а сама Миса-тян вынуждена подрабатывать в свободное время в Мейд-Латте.

Интересно, каким он был? Отец Мисаки? Такуми не знал своего отца, и редко о нем задумывался. Единственное, что было ему известно – отец вряд ли даже подозревал о его существовании. А вот какой человек является отцом Мисы-тян, ему было интересно. Усуи должен быть благодарен этому человеку - не только потому, что он подарил жизнь Мисаки, но и потому, что столь внезапно из нее исчез. В противном случае Миса вряд ли бы поступила в Сейку – ей по силам заведение куда как сильнее, но все упирается в финансы, – и уж точно не работала бы в Мейд Латте, и они с Такуми бы никогда не встретились. Но именно за это – за внезапное исчезновение, за то, что он бросил семью – Усуи должен и ненавидеть этого человека. Ведь теперь именно Мисаки, его Миса-тян чувствует на себе огромную ответственность за мать и сестру, а это значит, что...

Но была еще и другая проблема. Куда как серьезнее.

Что он, Усуи Такуми, будет делать, если угроза нависнет непосредственно над Мисаки? Если семейство Волкер – а они на это способны – станет угрожать ее жизни? Какой выход можно найти из подобной ситации?

Черт!

Такуми со злостью ударил рукой по кровати.

Если бы его мама была чуточку умнее! Если бы он не имел отношения к семье Волкер! Если бы он хотя бы был старше!

Уже приближался рассвет...


	2. Chapter 2

- Усуи-кун, ты в порядке? - Сацуки задумчиво посмотрела на парня. - Ты выглядишь уставшим. Не выспался?

- Нет, все в порядке, - обворожительно улыбнулся парень и поспешил удалиться на кухню. Сегодня он опять подрабатывал в Мейд-Латте. Буквально пару минут назад они с Аюдзавой вошли в двери кафе, и менеджер тут же набросилась на Мису-тян, рассказывая, как много сегодня посетителей и как она рада, что Мисаки наконец здесь, а потом переключила внимание на Усуи.

- А вот Мисаки не кажется невыспавшейся, - ехидно проговорила, появляясь перед переодевающейся Мисой, Ханока.

- Ханока-сан, что ты такое говоришь? - не поняла девушка.

- Ну если парень ночью не выспался, то сразу понятно, чем он таким занимался, - хитро улыбалась Ханока. - Мисаки и Усуи встречаются, ведь так? Но, похоже, этой ночью с Усуи была не Миса-тян...

- Ханока-сан! - укоризненно воскликнула Сацуки, глядя на покрасневшую Мисаки.

- Я пошла работать! - Аюзава пулей выскочила из подсобного помещения.

- Ханока-сан, зачем ты так? - Сацуки уже направилась вслед за Мисой.

- Я всего лишь хочу дать кое-кому пинка, - улыбнулась Ханока самой себе.

- Что прикажете, хозяин?

Троица идиотов, сидящая в излюбленном ими укромном уголке Мейд-Латте, была счастлива. Они могли наблюдать свою любимую Мису-тян вне ее образа президента, она им улыбалась. Вот только...

- Вам не кажется, что с Мисой-тян что-то не так? - шепотом спросил Сироян.

- Она кажется очень задумчивой, - так же тихо ответил Иккун.

- Может, у нее проблемы? - предположил Куротацу.

Троица уже с беспокойством уставилась на Мисаки, прошмыгнувшую в подсобное помещение.

"У него, наверное, опять проблемы, - подумала Мисаки, опуская поднос на стол и тяжело вздыхая. - Опять этот парень - Седрик - следит за ним? Или случилось что-то еще? И Усуи опять мне ничего не рассказывает!"

- Вы ведь не поссорились, нет? - раздался совсем рядом голос Аой-тян. Мисаки подскочила от неожиданности.

- Аой-тян! Что ты здесь делаешь? - она внимательно посмотрела на мальчика.

- Странный вопрос, - хмыкнул Аой, - пришел проведать тетушку.

- Ты сегодня не в образе? - удивилась Мисаки.

- А сама не видишь? - начал злиться мальчик. - И прекрати уже на меня таращиться! Ну, так что, - повторил он свой вопрос, - вы ведь не поссорились?

- Нет, - ответила Мисаки. Аой вздохнул.

- Тогда в чем дело?

- О чем ты говоришь? - Мисаки снова уставилась на мальчика.

- О том, почему ты тут вздыхала, - он попытался повторить увиденное, за что чуть не схлопотал от Мисы.

- Не ссорились мы! - наконец ответила девушка. - Кажется...

- На самом деле, я видел Усуи, пока ждал... пока стоял тут, - быстро исправился мальчик. - Кажется, он чем-то обеспокоен. Может, ты не уделяешь ему достаточно времени? - с подозрением задал очередной вопрос Аой.

- Что ты несешь? - возмутилась Мисаки, разом вспыхнув. Однако, слова Аоя что-то задели. Девушка задумалась, так ли много времени на самом деле она проводит с Усуи. Конечно, в школе они постоянно рядом, да еще он постоянно торчит в студсовете, но там они не "парень и девушка", а "президент и Усуи", в Мейд-Латте... - Ну, мы часто вместе, но у меня очень много дел, я не могу нанести урон имиджу президента, я должна помогать семье, подрабатывать тут... - невнятно пробормотала она, опустив голову.

- Но ты ведь любишь его? - прервал девушку Аой. Удивленная вопросом, Миса подняла голову. Аой стоял к ней спиной.

- С чего это я буду тебе отвечать? - разозлилась было девушка, снова покрываясь румянцем. Но через секунду она опять опустила голову и шепотом произнесла, - люблю.

- И у тебя нет никого дороже Усуи?

- Миса-тян, ты уже закончила работу? - спросил Усуи, появлясь из кухни.

- Да, - девушка кивнула, поправляя сумку на плече.

- Идем? - Усуи галантно открыл дверь.

- До свидания всем, - напоследок сказала Мисаки.

- До свидания! - тут же отозвалась Сацуки. - Миса-тян, Усуи-кун, спасибо за работу!

- Я провожу тебя? - спросил парень, как только они вышли из кафе. Мисаки снова кивнула.

Они шли рядом по оживленной улице, и Мисаки никак не могла заставить себя начать разговор. В голове всплывали слова Аоя - "Просто спроси его, в чем дело. Неужели это так сложно?"

Усуи внезапно остановился.

- Аюдзава...

Успевшая пройти на пару шагов дальше Мисаки повернулась. Усуи стоял, опустив голову вниз. Совсем как она сама недавно, разговаривая с Аоем.

- Аюдзава... ты ведь знаешь, в каком я сейчас положении. Мое будущее... непонятно, каким оно будет. И я не говорю о том, что будет через год или два, я даже не знаю, что будет со мной после выпуска! Вся эта история... Джерард... и я думаю...

- Ты ведь не собираешься бросить меня? - прервала парня Мисаки. Удивленный, Усуи вскинул голову и заглянул Мисе в глаза. В груди что-то кольнуло - она сказала это в своей обычной манере, достаточно резко, может, даже грубо, вот только глаза девушки предательски блестели.

- У меня и в мыслях этого не было, - признался парень, подходя ближе. - Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Просто... я хотел сказать, что будет сложно...

- Усуи, идиот, ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? - Мисаки резко развернулась и зашагала прочь, но Усуи сразу же оказался рядом. Немного помедлив, он протянул руку и сжал ее ладонь в своей.

- Моя Миса-тян, - улыбнулся он. И почти не удивился, когда она ответила ему, сильнее сжав его ладонь.


End file.
